


Mijiu

by kanwoyamakan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, Exploring how far I'll take a smut, F/M, Is it clear that there's a Dom in there-, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, as i think it is-, mature content, there's a Dom there., turned out fine
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyamakan/pseuds/kanwoyamakan
Summary: *ميتشيو :نبيذ أرز
Kudos: 3





	Mijiu

دافئ بفعل الجو ويصبح حارقًا أول ما يُبتلع. نوعٌ باهظٌ في هذه المرة ورفقةٌ محمرةٌ وقليلة الاتزان وربما في غياهبٍ كذلك.

بيدٍ على جبينها وفواقٍ ينتهي بعد أن يخرج من ذاته لمرةٍ واحدة لكن أخذ جرعةٍ أخرى بكأسٍ سكبت للتو أمام ناظريها أرتشفته هذه المرة على غير عجالة متذوقةً إياه اكثر من ذي قبل أو أن الطعم أستقر في جوفها؟

لكنها أطبقت الكأس بقلبها على عكسها حتى انهالت اخر القطرات على الخشب المحمر الداكن.

برائحة مشابهة من الكأس فالجو لم يكن ذلك ذو مغزى فعلي فقط حركة عشوائية من هذيانٍ يلازمها ويشوش من تفكيرها وقريبا سيزوغ بصرها إذا ما استمرت.

وبالفعل هي تستمر وتقلبه مجددًا بعد أن ترفع قدمًا على ساقها.

ياله من رفقةٍ كئيبة تتجرع بصمتٍ مطبق.

عندما تنتهي الزجاجة الاولى بجانبها تعلم أنها قد أكتفت من ذلك ولكنها تكلف نفسها عناء ان تتنقل للأخرى على الطرف المقابل التي لازالت ممتلئة حتى المنتصف.

مشت على بعدٍ لا يزيد عن ضعف ثلاث خطوات مترنحةً قليلًا لكن متزنةً بشكلٍ واضح كذلك.

اجتماعٌ متناقضٌ فالحركة حتى نزلت على جانبٍ قريبٍ وصفقت كأسها بقوة أكثر مما يجب حتى ظهر عليه خدشٌ في أسفله بشكل يدعو للقلق من مدى تماسك عاقلتها. لم تكن متماسكة.

لكن الكأس الاخرى قد سُكب بها سالٌ أبيضٌ أقرب للشفافية لكن لها رائحةٌ حلوة للغاية لذا نظرت بجانب عينها ليدٍ لم تمتد لها فتناولتها بسرعةٍ -ببطءٍ تام فالحقيقة لكن سريع بالنسبة لمدى تماسك عاقلتها- ثم تجرعت قليلًا حتى منتصفه.

مثل سمٍ ليس بسم أحدثَ ثغرةً وتدفق من فمها حتى ذقنها وجرعتّ الباقّ بعد أن مسحت على المتبقى برهيف سبابتها ووسطاها ثم شعرت بثقلٍ وحرارة تنتقل من اصابعها حتى أعلى رأسها كله كما لو كان يغلي من شيء لا تعرفه مع أن التفكير المنطقي أن الطنين الذي لا يفتىء في أذنها والزوغان الذي ينتابها مصدرهُ واضح تمامًا.

شعرت بدورانٍ من ذاك الزوغان والطنين الذي لم يفتأ أن يجعلها تظن أنها على متنة سفينةٍ في عاصفةٍ ما تصارع أن تبقى متزنة على سفينة تتخبط يمنة ويسارًا.

عمومًا ولذلك الشعور فحسب تتكئ يدها اليسرى على سطحٍ مرنٍ لكن قاسٍ؟ وينبعث منه دفء ما كذلك لذا تنظر من بين أهدابها بنظرةٍ غير أبهةٍ حقًا لكنها كذلك مدركةٍ لمكانها.

يرأف الطنين الذي بأذنها بها ويتوقف عن إزعاجها ما أن تتلاقى عيناها بأخرى فتجعلها تنهض من مكانها أخذت يدها معها بدفئها الذي شابه الحرارة الغير طبيعية ثم نقلتها على كتفٍ بعد أن استوى ناظريها على العينان التي بادلت النظرات بأخرى غير ذات معنى بالنسبة لها.

لقد استعصى عليها أن تفهم ما سبب هذا القتم فالعينين وهل هما تعكسان مايكون في داخلها إذن؟

لكنها لا تبالي بإدراك ذلك وترخي ركبتها على الجانبين اللذان كان غير مشغولين بثقلٍ أو كساءٍ ذو لون غامق ليس مثل مَلبسِها الباهت.

وبحركةٍ سلسةٍ لا تعلم من أين عرفتها تبسط كامل كفيها على جانبٍ بعد أن تبعد الكساءَ عنه حتى يظهر لون أخرى أسفل الكساء لا تعرف كيف تصنفه ولا داعي لذلك نسبةً لمدى تماسك عاقلتها.

ثم بذات اليد المبسوطة تحرك أناملها على الخلف حتى يسقط كمُ عن كتفٍ ثم الاخر حتى لا يبقى كساءٌ على الجذع وترى أن لا شيء هنالك أسفل الكساء سوى بشريٍ ما. مرافقٌ ما بالاصح.

لكنها لا تحدق طويلًا بل تلثُم حتى تستقر دون أن تتكئ على أحدى ركبتيها للبقاء في مكانها وتستمر بذلك حتى توضع يدٌ على الشريط الذي كان على وسطِ الكساء الذي لم يعد ذو فائدةٍ أول ماقَعدت ولكنه لا يُحل بسهولةٍ فتترك اليد الاخرى السحنة وتحلان العقدة التي فالخلف التي أتضح أنها أبسط مما يبدي شكلها الذي يشابه...ليس ذلك بمهمٍ.

ترتحل اليدان من خلف الشريط حتى يُحلَ كاملًا ثم يصبح مهلهلًا على حجرها الذي كان جذعهُ يظهر أكثر فأكثر.

إستدارةِ منكبيها، القرمزي الطفيف على الأذنان، العينان اللاتي تورم جانبيها، ولازال الكساءُ يمنع من رؤية ما يُخفي أسفله حتى تأتي يدها الطليقة لأزالته عن المنكب الأخر فيظهر معظم ماخفى من استدارةٍ ريانة ورهافة لما أسفل الريان من ملمسٍ رغيدٍ أقربَ للرخو ترتعش منه لحركةٍ بسيطةٍ فقط.

وبعد أن يستقر الكساء كذلك على حجرها هو الآخر أمست اليدُ الاخرى على الحاسِر الذي أمامها حتى أستقر رأسه على طرفِ اللحاف الذي كان باطنه ابيضًا وأطرافه كذلك بينما طُرز وسطهُ بألوانٍ معتادةٍ ربما لكنها ليست بمبتذلة أبدًا.

وأرخت يدها ثم أراحت أناملها على الهبوط والعلو الذي أخذ بالتسارع ما إن تقترب من حجره.

أمالت رأسها للأمام فُجأةً ثم نهضت نحو المشعلِ بعد أن أمسكت بشريطها الوحيد الذي يثبت كسائها واطفئتهُ بهبتٍ واحدةٍ ثم ألقت الكساء عالمةً تمام العلم أن هنالك من يتحرك نحو الملأة المبسوطة فالمنتصف.

ألقت الكساء قبل أن تعود على مقربة قبل أن تعود لذات مقعدها بعد أن يكون كساءها الوحيد الجوزي المُسهبَ على أديمها وعلى أحد منكبيها حتى تساقط من مكانه معطيًا عتمة لا تضاهي سوى عتمة الليل حينما تهمُ بلثمِ الثغرِ مجددًا محركةً راحة يديها على الخصلِ ولا تعلم لما ذلك حتى تتركها وتنتقل خافضةً يدها من المنكبِ حتى الوسطِ ثم أسفل فأسفل حتى قريب آخر الجذع.

ثم تزيلُ ثغرها بعد أن تطلق صوتًا حلوًا مثل شيء لا يقدرُ على أن يستذكره.

تتحرك يدها حتى تستقر على ذلك الوضع حتى تعتاده ثم لا تقدرُ سوى أن تميل للأمامِ جاعلةً من شعرها ينغزُ ومن صفيحة سحنتها تداعبُ أحد الجانبين إلى أن تمسك يدها من أخرى حتى تتسع حدقتيها ثم تغلقان ما أن أتضح أن اليد كانت فالخِضلِ الذي كانت تلامسه قبل حينٍ حتى توقفت عن ذلك لتكمله الأخرى.

ثم بتوانٍ أثار حنقها لكن لم يجعلها ناطقةً به لحرفية إنعدام تمالكها عاقلتها أو أيًا مما يشابهها لكنها كذلك كانت قادرةً على الأمر الوحيد فحسب هو أن توجه اليد يمنةً ويسرى حتى لا تقدر على ذلك لإنتشائها -كلمة مستخدمة لدرجة الابتذال-.

حتى أستشعرت أقتراب رهقها وذويها لوهلة قد تبدو لها مثل اللاعودة لذا أغلقت عيناها بصمتٍ وتوسدت الجانب حتى أنشرحت الغُبابةِ التي كانت بها لغرقها بها حتى أخر رمقٍ فيها متذوقة إياها بذات تذوقها لدفء ماشربته من قبل حينٍ يبدو كالأمد البعيد ما إن تتوقف عن الارتعاش واستعادة قليلٍ من رباطةٍ جأشٍ ما.

أستلقت قليلًا شاعرةً بيدٍ تمر خلال رأسها بلطفٍ ثم تتوقف ثم تعاود ذلك كما لو أنها ستقوم بذلك طالما كانت هكذا ساكنةً ليست ذات هوىً لا يمكن مجاراته حتى.

لكنها نهضت مباغتةً لليد التي أستقرت على أحد جانبيها.

حتى اعتادت جذله لم تقم بشيء سوى أن تحاول ألا تجهرَ بصوتٍ لا ترغب بأن تظن أن ذاتها من تصدره ولا حركةً واحدةً حتى لا يجهر الصوت كذلك لكنها كذلك كل ما أستطاعت أن تقوم به خلال ذلك كله هو أن تلثمَ الثغر مرارًا ومرارًا حتى تعتاد وتتوقف عن القلق الذي كانت تعلم أنها خلاله لسبب أو لأخر.

فالبدء كانت متقاطعةً متباينة أو بالاحرى متخالفة كل حركةٍ ذات نمطٍ لم يُجدها ما تبتغيه لكن هنالك محاولة هنا وهنالك حتى الاخيرة التي استفاقت لها ذات العقدة التي أنحلت قبل حينٍ فتمسكت بذلك النمط بدأبٍ منها ولحركاتٍ دنيئة هنا وهناك حتى لم تتمكن من القيام بها لنفسها من شدةِ اقترابها من تلك الغُبابةِ التي تذوقت ملوحتها وحلاوتها وكل مافيها من عدة أصنافٍ شهيةٍ من النشوة التي ترتجيها حتى ترهقَ مجددًا متبوعةً بعد ذلك برهقٍ للأخرى في صوتٍ متكتمٍ لا يسمعه أحدٌ سواهم حينها.

.

حينما قابل أديمها الملاءة البيضاء القطنية شعرت بوخزٍ في كتفها وما أسفله حتى أنها اطلقت تنهيدة مرتعشة ما إن أستلقت تمامًا مغلقةً عينيها لكن العُتم خلف جفنيها قد ازداد إلى أن رمشت فاتحةً عيناها حتى ترى عُليها أعيانًا تترقب لكنها لثمت فحسب رغم ترقبها البادِ حينما قابلت النظرات ولم تحاول أن تغلق عينيها بتاتًا حتى عندما ارتحل الثغر من فاهها وتنقلَ إلى رقبتها فأسفلَ هابطَا حتى جانب الورك ثم تاركًا نوعًا من الاثر هنالك.

لم تتوقع أن اليوم سيكون أحد تلك الايام التي لن تنام فيها فحسب بل ستنام قبل أن تشعر بذلك عندما استقر مجددًا ذات الدفئ بين اطرافها جاعلًا منها ترتفع عن سطح الملأة -ولدرامية عن سطح أي شيء يرتبط بالجاذبية بشكل ما- مطلقةً صوتًا جهورًا يوضح تمامًا ما كانت تستشعره وتحاول ألا تظهره.

لكنها لم تستطع أن تتشبث بذاك الدفئ الذي أستحلَ مثل حرارة لا تحتمل وتذيب فتشبثت بالملاءةِ لتي ربما لم تكن لتحب أن تعامل بذاك العنف.

في هذا الحين لم تتمكن من البقاء صامتةً مثل ذي قبل ولم يبقى شيء حقًا ليردعها سوى يدٌ كما لو كانت لثمةً على ثغرها لكنها ليست كذلك تمامًا.

لقد كانت اليد مبسوطة أسفل ذقنها وعلى ثغرها الذي كان مُستهلًا غير قادرةً على غلقهِ رغم إغلاقها عينيها كلما شعرت بعقدةٍ في داخله تدفع ويُعبث بها كما لو كانت كرةً تتنقل من يدٍ ليدٍ دون أدنى رأفةٍ أو القليلَ من الآناة لها.

على كلٍ أستمر ذلك في حينٍ لم تتمكن منه سوى أن تغلق فاهها أخيرًا -رغم صدور الاصوات من ذاك الفاه المغلق مع ذلك- ولم يكن من المزعج لها سوى سرعةٍ تتسارع ووتباطئ مقلبةً لها معدتها في ترقبٍ لإنحلال عقدتها لكنها لا تُحل ابدًا وتترك فحسب في منتصفها أو مايقاربها دون أن تصل إلى غُبابتها مجددًا.

لكنها لم تقوى كذلك على الحركة حتى تصل إليه بنفسها لقد قفزت من تلك العتبةِ مرتين وقد كان ذلك جهدًا جهيدًا فأستلقت هنالك منتظرةً أن تزاح اليد أو أن تُحرك الاطراف لكنها بقيت ساكنةً حتى أخيرًا وضعت يدها على اليد التي كانت تقيد فاهها حتى أحمرت شفتاها واغرورقت عيناها لكنهما لم تترك قطرةً واحدةً خارجها. وحينها فحسب أستطاعت بالفعل أن ترى مدى حق قول وجود السماء السابعة حتى أغلقت عينيها في خوفٍ ما مترقبٍ عالمٍ بإنتهاء العُقدة حالًا. يمكنها البقاء صامتةً إذا ما كان ذلك سيكون جزائها.

لم يعد أديمها يلتصق بالملاءةِ فقط يداها تتشبثان بها حتى لا تفقد نفسها فالغُبابة التي كانت تقتربها بسرعة يرجفُ لها فؤادها وتتقلب لها معدتها بشكلٍ مترقبٍ غير قادرٍ على أن يبدي عكس ذاك.

لكن اخيرًا أقترب منها مزيلًا اليد مشيرًا لأن تبقى صامتةً كذلك لكن ما إن أشار لذاك حتى أطلقت ذات الصوت الجهور مجددًا فأُلثمت حتى تُعاد اليدُ لإصماتها من أذان المترصدين التي لا تترك حتى لحظةً كهذه لألا تتحدث عنها.

وحينها فحسب أطلقت عيناها ماكانت تحبسه لحينٍ طويل ولم تتوقف عنه حتى أرتعشت بكامل جسدها وتوقفت عن الصوتِ الذي كان يجعلها تُلثم كذاك.

توقف قليلًا حتى فألقت أخيرًا أديمها على الملاءة التي سرعان ما تضوعت بريحها واصبحت بحاجةٍ لتبديلٍ لرطوبتها.

إلتصق كذاك شعرها بأديمها أيضًا وبنفسٍ مضطرب أكثر من ذي قبل أرتفع صدرها وهبط أكثر من حين انتشائها حتى أن خديها قد كان على وشك الاشتعال بأكثر من قرمزيٍ حلو لولا إنعدام الضوء الكافِ لكان جليًا أنها قد أوشكت على الذوي لكنها لم تقدر عليه بعد فبقت في هذا التخبط الذي كان يثير الدموع في عينيها ويجعلها تتساقط ومن ثم يجعل من وجهه يلتصق بجانب الملاءة كنوعٍ من المواساة للذات لكن ذات الحركة التي جعلته تطلق الصوت الجهور عادت فأطلقت أنينًا واحدًا طويلًا قد يبدو مثل النشيج لكنه كان كذلك برقةٍ منتشية ترغبُ بأن تحلِ لكن لا يُسمح لها في حينٍ قريب تستمر بالهبوط والعلو كبندولٍ لا حول له ولا قوةٌ في تلك الحركة التي تكون مناسبةً لها في حين جاعلة إياها ترغب بأن تتوقف في حين أخر.

لقد أستمر ذلك كنوعٍ من بؤسٍ ما لهُ غبطته لكنها لم تكن لتكفيها ولم تكن حتى لترويها كما لو أن القطرة الاخيرة قد سُكبت من عينيها توقفت عن التشبث بالملاءة وحاولت أن تتقرب من الذي لا يبدو أنه سيعطيها غُبطتها التي أستمرت بالتقرب منها لكنها لم تصل لها فأتت بحيلةٍ أن تجبره على ذاك.

لم تكن حيلةً فذة ولم تكن لتنطلي حقًا ولكن لمحةَ قنوطٍ فالعينين جعلت من أناته تنتشي من تلك الرغبة التي فكر اخيرًا بوضعها محلًا للواقع.

لقد كانت لا تُقارن بأي غُبابةٍ قد أنتشت فيها وحتى حينما وضعت اليدُ لم تكن ذات فائدة حقًا فقد كانت قد أغلقت فاهها بشدةٍ وعينيها ترى بياضًا منقطًا بعلامةٍ سوداء خلال تلك الرؤية التي أرهَقت فيه ثم بقت بذاك الارتعاش حتى عادت الحركة التي كانت قد أثقلتها إلى أن شعرت بذلك البياضِ يُجردها من وعيها من دون أن يفعل ذلك حقًا مثل وهم ساحرٍ واقعي للغاية لم تستطع خلاله سوى أن تتشبث بالذي سقط فوقها كما لو كان إمساكهُ أمرًا حتمًا عليها.

وبقت كذاك حتى توقفت عن الارتعاش والشعور بفقدانها أي نوعٍ من الاحساس بأطرافها الاربع وصدرها الذي كان مثقلًا بآدمييٍ ما كان على غير هذه الشاكلة بكل تأكيد.

ألقت اللحاف على الطلعةِ التي بدت منهكة كما كانت تمامًا بعد أن أغلقت عينيها أول ما وقع أديمه على الملاءة التي وجب أن تتغير لكن لم يكن أيٌ يملكٌ حولًا ولا قوةً -بالاحرى اهتمامًا- لذلك.

ولكنها بعد أن ألقت اللحاف عليهما تقربت من الهيئة التي كانت حرارتها تنخفض وتعود لطبيعتها وتنخفض كذلك بفعلِ النوم وحاولت أن تنعم بذات النوم الهانئ الذي طلَ عليه سريعًا لكنها لم تستطع وأقتربت حتى أحتضنته بالكامل آملة أن يجلب لها ذاك القربُ نومًا هانئ مثلما كان أمامها باديًا.

لقد بقت على تلك الحال تربت الخصل حتى غفت بذات السكون الذي كانت تعملُه.

**Author's Note:**

> *ميتشيو :نبيذ أرز


End file.
